She is always watching
by Scourge From BloodClan
Summary: A Big Daddy and a Little Sister are on a hunt for 'Angels' things don't go well but there is always a last defense, right?


**A/N: First one-shot, yay! Just a heads up if anything is not right I apologize. I'm new to the Bioshock fandom but I really LOVE the Big Sisters and yea. Forgive for any mistakes? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BioShock**

**Enjoy mates~**

* * *

**She is always watching**

In the dirty, filthy and crumbled halls of Rapture there was heard a faint hum of a little girl and large steps that followed the hum.

'' Look Mr. Bubbles an Angel! '' the Little Sister said cheerfully as she ran towards the corpse, the Big Daddy Bouncer moaned and followed behind her.

The Little Sister got on her knees and dug the needle of her Harvester in the corpse. The ADAM was extracted, she got the needle free ad brought the Harvester's contained to her mouth to drink the ADAM.

Before the duo could go to the next 'Angel' splicers came from every direction and towards the Big Daddy Bouncer.

He roared as his potholes turned red in anger. The Little Sister screamed and cowered behind Mr. Bubble's leg.

'' Get the ADAM! '' a female splicer shouted as she tried to hit the Big Daddy with a wrench but he hit her with his huge drill. She was flung across the room hit a wall and slumped against it, dead.

'' Zip 'em up Mr. B! '' the Little Sister shouted in encouragement as the Big Daddy zaps two splicers who were coming too close for comfort.

As the Big Daddy killed the splicers with melee weapons ones who were smart enough to stay away fired at him with their weapons.

The Bouncer roared in anger as he used his drill and dashed towards one of the male splicers with a pistol. The splicer was left on the floor bloodied with a huge hole in his chest.

The Bouncer heard a scream and he turned around to see one of the splicers tugging the Little Sister towards it. Mr. Bubbles growled and charged at it.

He was able to kill the splicer just when a Brute came crashing in through a wall, making the peaces fly everywhere and a huge part of the wall was able to hit the Big Daddy causing him to stumble.

The Big Daddy had lost a lot of energy fighting off the horde of splicers that came before the Brute so he was not able to last long against it.

Mr. Bubbles fell on the ground with a huge thud with his potholes turning amber, indicating that he was dead.

'' MR. BUBBLES! '' The Little Sister screamed as she crouched next to the dead Big Daddy.

'' Mr. Bubbles wake up! There's no time for naps! Mr. Bubbles?...Mr. Bubbles?! '' The Little Sister wept for the dead protector as the Brute Splicer advanced forwards.

It was just about to pick up the crying girl when there was a splitting screech that made windows crack and floor to shake.

'' Big Sister? '' The Little Sister perked up and looked at the Brute who looked slightly scared

'' Big sis is mad and you will pay '' the Little Sister said as a slim figured moved above them.

The Big Sister dropped from the ceiling landing in front of the Little Sister standing face to face with the Brute Splicer, her pothole glaring a fears red.

She screeched anew and lunged at the Brute. Her huge Harvesting needle dug into the chest of the Brute making it trash around, trying to get her off. The needle activated and started to suck the ADAM inside of the Brute Splicer.

As every second passed the Brute's attempts to get the Big Sister off of him grew weaker and weaker, and finally it stopped.

The Big Sister viciously took the needle away and back flipped backwards letting the body fall on the ground next to its dead buddies.

The Big Sister's pothole turned amber as she looked at the Little Sister. She screeched softly as if to say 'It's okay now'.

The Little Sister looked at her Protector and giggled happily.

'' Let's go play Big Sister! '' The Little Sister said as she climbed in the basked on the back of the Big Sister that was decorated with ribbons from other Little Sisters.

The Big Sister's pothole turned a happy green as she started walking away from the bloodshed.

The Little Sister stuck out her tongue at the Brute Splicer as they passed it

'' You can't touch me Mister because Big Sister is always watching and won't let me get hurt ''


End file.
